warrior_cats_ocfandomcom-20200216-history
Fall
Name * Prefix - Frost: named after the frosty markings throughout her pelt * Suffix ** Kit - as kitten ** Paw - as apprentice ** Fall - as warrior. Named for her skill at climbing trees and dropping down silently on her targets. Appearance * Fur color : Brown * Fur length: Long * Markings: Frosty colored white markings on paws and chest fur. Black stripes on back. White spot on the back of her right ear. Black on left ear. Black markings under and above her eyes. Two small spots at the edge of each of the corners on her muzzle. * Eyes: Grey left eye; Blue right eye * Body: Short legs, Slender frame, Large ears, Long, fluffy tail. Personality Positives: * -''Loyal} She has been known to have shown unbreakable loyalty towards her friends, and often gives and shows firm and constant support to those who have earned her loyalty. She will stick with the ones she is loyal too, and never leave them, and will do whatever it takes to keep then safe and happy. * -'Clever} She's quick to understand, a fast learner, and devise a plan, or apply ideas. She is good at finding the source of a problem, and thinking of a way to deal with, and fix it. * -''Courageous''} She's been seen as brave, and not easily deterred by danger or pain, and doesn't hesitate to make a decision that may put her in a dangerous or painful posision, as long as she believes in the plan and knows it will work. * -'''Honest} She doesn't usually tell lies, even if the truth is hurtful. She believes in being honest, and not sugar coating anything. She feels that if she always tells the truth, however hurtful it may be, it will help others to realize their faults and fix them. * -'Independent'} She doesn't need to depend on anyone's authority, and is able to handle herself well in battle, or anything else that life throws at her. * -Reliable} '' Negatives:'' * -'Absentminded'} She is very forgetful on certain things, when she gets caught up in something she can end up losing track of time and not getting done what she's supposed to get done in time. * -'Aggressive'} When angered or embarrassed or sad she will turn to aggression to hide how she feels, in an attempt to keep others from seeing past her tough exterior. Only her close friends have ever been able to look past how she acts and see the true her. * -'Stubborn'} Doesn't like to admit when she needs help.When she makes up her mind it's nearly impossible to change it. * -'Unpredictable'} ** '-Anti-social} '''She sometimes goes into a mood where she just wants to be left alone to gather her own thoughts, and avoid any other dragons. ** -'''Impulsive} '''At one moment she can be calm and quiet, but some situations can set her off and cause her to become angry, acting on impulse or just being spiteful without reason, making hasty actions and behaviors she wouldn't normally do. ** -'''Aloof'} Acting unfriendly or forthcoming; cool and distant, conspicuously uninvolved and uninterested. Bio/History Frostpaw was the only kit in her litter to survive the leaf-bare, but was a very sickly kit. Her mother is Frostleaf, of StormClan, and her father is Jaystorm of BreezeClan. Being half clan, there was dispute on what clan should raise her. Being born into StormClan, they decided to fight to keep her. Frostleaf died in the battle, being to weak after kitting to be able to fight for very long. She harbors a deep hatred for BreezeClan, and blames them for the death of her mother. Jaystorm was still very much in love with Frostleaf, and was heartbroken when she had died. Unable to bare the thought of staying in the clan that had taken the life of his lover, he joined StormClan in hopes of raising his daughter and being able to watch her grow. At first, Frostpaw hated him, and blamed him for her mothers death, but eventually she warmed up to him and forgave him, causing the two to grow a very close father-daughter bond. The clan, at first, did not trust him or his daughter, but after proving that his loyalty belonged with his newly adopted clan(And daughter) StormClan came to accept them both into their ranks.